St. Andrew
Appearance Andrew's Character Design, Consists of a Brown Hair with Extremely Long bangs that covers his brown eyes which is not always seen. Has the same Clothing Style with Peter, Heavily Dressed (Hoodies) with White Polo and Shirt Underneath. One Notable Thing that he shares from his Brother is they both have sideburns/beard. The same Hair Color and Eye Color. On Real Life, nobody knows what St. Andrew looks like. But it has depicted that St. Andrew may have been Close to John's age(both are friends, fishermens and disciples of John the Baptist) and is One of the Youngest Apostles called by Jesus. St. Andrew is probably close to St. Peter's Appearance because they're Brothers. Personality/Biography: On-Manga: St. Andrew seems Apathetic in His environment and seems to be a Quiet type of Guy Unlike-Peter who's Very Loud. Although not that Cheerful, But is also Friendly. St. Andrew and St. Peter share The Same Hobbies and Interests. and Both are Close to the Sons of Thunder. notably James the great and John the beloved. St. Andrew shows some care for his Brother, although not Showing or Displaying Signs of Affection to Each Other. St. Andrew being a Fisherman, Probably liked Fish. He joined with his Brother shouting Different names of Fishes in the Bar. "Pufferfish! Pufferfish!" While Peter joined him saying "Salmon! Salmon!" One apostle, along with James the Great and John The Beloved told John that St. Andrew was a type of a guy who gets away smoothly. St. Andrew is probably still close with his Fellow Apostles. 'On Bible: ' St. Andrew was just like the Apostles. Not much is known about him, but the story of the miracle of bread and fish. he was the one along the boy and St. Phillip to approach Jesus about the Shortage of Food. and One of the Ones to Witness This Miracle. St. Andrew was one of John the Baptist's Followers along with Phillip, Peter and James(both are not followers but listens to his preachings), John and one Unnamed Disciple. St. Andrew and St. John both approached John the baptist about the Messiah, John the baptist point at Jesus and told them both to Follow him. One specific chapter, is when both Andrew and John asked Jesus if he was The Messiah and Jesus replied "Follow me/Come and See" and spend the night with them both. In the morning they both came home running to their Brothers and telling them that "The Messiah has Come." and dragged Peter for him to meet Christ. One day when Jesus was Preaching, he saw Peter and Andrew struggling to find a catch. Jesus told them the instructions and they obeyed and a miracle happened. They caught a large catch that they called James and John and The Other Fishermen about the catch. Another one was when Phillip approached him about the Greeks, When He argues with some Priests and The Last Supper. From The Ascension and Resurrection he was there. He was there when the holy spirit entered their bodies and blessed them. Until 40 days and then after that. James the Great was killed, and they both part ways and never seen each other again. Another Text was when he met Matthew and saved him, Matthew wrote something for him. There were those Lost texts that he eventually met Peter before he died. He died in Greece tied 3 days in an x-shaped cross. on the Two days he preached. The Third day he Died. Trivia/Did you Know?: * That Andrew is One of the most Least Known Apostle throughout the Bible? * That Andrew shares the same Clothing Style with Peter? * That he's Older Brother is Peter and They were the sons of Jonah? * That he was once a Fisherman? * That he was close with Matthew, Phillip and John? * That he was not apart of Jesus' Cicle (Peter, James and John) * That he was one of John the Baptist' Followers? * One of the Apostles to Die in a Cross? * That he was the Active on The First Scenes in the Movie: Jesus in Nazareth along with John and Phillip? * One of the Martyred Apostles * That in the Movie Jesus of Nazareth he usually calms Peter down and Knows that he might be Hot-tempered but a good guy overall? Category:Characters Category:Apostles Category:Biblical Characters Category:Christianism